Wasn't Intentional
by Lady Stranger
Summary: A one-shot dedicated to my readers. I will be taking a break from FF, so all my stories are on hold. Please enjoy this story for what it is; a hug from me to you. SQ.


I do not own Once. All characters belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

Wasn't Intentional

One-Shot

They're kissing again; Emma and Hook. Regina watches from the corner of her eyes, bewildered at the audacity of the two. The ship is sailing, but she wishes to rain havoc, and wreck it to pieces. It's not that Emma is precious little gem Regina wants, it's that it's Hook's ship and motion sickness is rendering her nauseous, and she's being forced to watch utter obnoxiousness that will ll add to her suffering.

"If you insist on doing that, then I suggest you take it elsewhere," Regina says with a roll of eyes.

"Where exactly is 'elsewhere', love?" Hook taunts, "this is MY ship."

"I suppose it is," she moves to stand in front of the man, not channeling a glance at the seemingly uncaring blonde. "But it won't be if I throw you into the sea, now would it?"

"Regina," Emma finally speaks up, "don't. Hook is helping us get Henry back, remember?"

"Oh I remember!" Regina grits out, "I'm afraid, dear, it is you who's got your priorities all wrong."

Hook laughs then, "this," he gestures to himself then to Emma, "was meant to happen. It is only inevitable that we end up together."

Regina snorts, fixing Emma with a look, "somehow I have a hard time believing princess over here agrees with you, love." She looks back at the filthy pirate, "but go right ahead. It's your ship we're on, so you might as well enjoy it before it sinks." She walks away, but turns back around for a brief moment, "and you'd be delusional to think it won't sink, dear."

* * *

Emma's sitting on the bench right at the docks when Regina approaches. She looks up then, and opens her mouth to say something, but it falls closed when she sees Hook walking right towards them.

"Love," he says, addressing the blonde. "I know how to find Henry. There were a couple of Peter Pan's men looming about, and I caught a glimpse of what they were saying. It seems there was someone who had drifted ashore a few nights ago who looked just like Henry."

At that, Emma's eyes shimmer, "so tell me! Where do we find him!?"

Regina steels her features, not wanting to give the filthy pirate any credit, but her insides are dancing with joy, and her heart picks up in pace. "Spit it out, Hook." His name rolling off her lips with such venom; he visibly flinches.

"Patience, dear," he taunts Regina once more, "we first need to send a bird to Snow, David and Gold. Emma's family need to know what she's up to before we waltz in and save her son," he says, stressing the word 'family' and 'her son' like she weren't Henry's legal guardian.

Like she can't flick her wrist, and send an arrow plunging into his throat. She knows it's a bait, but at this point, she very much doesn't give a shit. They weren't on his ship anymore, there is no need to behave.

The former evil queen raises her hand then, and sends the man flying against a wall.

All she hears next, is Emma's voice calling her from behind as she walks away and into the bushes. She'll find Henry herself, and if she's clever enough, she'd know that this was a race that Emma and her family had put together some time when on Hook's ship. Distract the queen, while team Snow and David find Henry before she does.

But Emma is one of the good guys. And even though they're not on the same page, Regina trusts the blonde. After all, she was the one who invited her when everyone else simply ignored her.

* * *

It's not Henry they find. It's Henry's ancient, mumbling sperm-donor, fashionista-wannabe of a father. He's all that, but Emma is delighted. She launches herself forward, and wraps her arms around him like he's some prize she'd won.

"Hey em you came form," he says, or something of the sorts. Emma doesn't understand what he's saying, but she nods nonetheless. Hadn't it been she, herself, who had who professed her love to him not ten days ago? Consequences of rushed adrenaline and supposed deaths that didn't quite take place.

"I thought you died," she tells him when they pull apart from the embrace. "But I'm glad you didn't," she adds awkwardly, "of course."

He kisses her then, and Hook growls, "careful, mate. She's mine," he tells him off.

"What?" Neal exclaims in wonder, looking at Emma for an explanation. When it doesn't come, he shakes his head and walks away.

"I thought you were dead!" She yells at him, "you can't possibly blame me for that, Neal!"

Hook glares at her, "so I was second choice?"

Regina, and out of nowhere, emerges from the shadows, "did you ever had doubt of otherwise?" She taunts, sauntering over to the blonde, "looks like you unintentionally two timed your 'beau' over here." She laughs then, "oops."

Emma growls, and the sound resonates in her throat, "Regina, don't."

"Don't change the subject," Hook spits, "answer my question!" He says, mere inches away from the blonde's face.

When Emma is silent for a few moments, he glances at Regina who's smugly wandering about in the near forest, "or," he starts in a low, accusing whisper, "are you hooking up with 'her' too?"

Emma gives him a pointed look, "get your mind out of the gutter."

Like a child, he doesn't listen her warning. "Well, then, may I suggest a three way?" He waits for no reply, and presses his lips hard against hers, trapping her wrists under the confines of his strong grips. When she bites on his lower lip to make him stop, he only hums in pleasure.

"Get your hands off her!" Neal yells, yanking the smaller man away from Emma.

Hook collides with the floor, like he always seems to end up, and groans in pain. He glances up then, and smirks at Neal, "didn't your daddy ever teach you not to interrupt, Rumplestiltskin's son?"

Neal moves in to strike the filthy pirate, but Emma stands in between, "Neal, please, stop," she says, and Regina rolls her eyes. In fact, she rolls her eyes so hard, she can feel the edges of her eyelids straining in pain.

"Fine," Neal says, sporting a winning smirk upon his lips where most of the mumbling occurs.

* * *

She's standing next a tree, banging her head against it.

Regina walks up to her, "what are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm frustrated, Regina. Just give me a break, will ya!"

"As amusing as it is watching you do that to yourself, that's not what I meant," mere inches away now, she asks again, "what are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma says, leaning back against the tree, and looking up at Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks once more, her voice leaving no room for bullshitting.

Emma rolls her eyes then, "not that it's any of your business, but I need them."

"You need them?" Regina echoes.

"You wouldn't understand, Regina!" Emma pouts.

"With the amount of clarity you're sprouting, of course I wouldn't, dear."

"I needed Hook's ship, and now that he's gone, I need Neal to provide me with a new one."

Regina laughs then, "I'm fairly certain that's the most absurd nonsense I've ever heard my entire life, and trust me, dear, I've lived a long one."

"Easy for you to say!" Emma barks, "you're the evil queen."

"Am I, now?"

"You are, yes."

"Really? Am I really the evil queen?"

"You think I'll change my answer!?"

"No, but I'm just trying to understand how is that relevant to what our conversation was going?"

"It's relevant," Emma says, "get over yourself."

Regina fixes her with a knowing look.

"Stop that!" Emma exclaims.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what, exactly?" Regina says in a sweet tone.

"Like that! Like that, Regina!"

"You know…you know what, just forget it." She pushes off the tree, and starts walking away.

"Already forgotten, dear," Regina raises her chin, and smirks down at the blonde, "but when Hook's ship sinks, and Neal fails to provide you with a new one, always remember that we can do magic together."

She walks over to the younger woman then, and continues, "so no matter how long you plan on dancing your little dance, make sure you don't leave me waiting for too long. I am a queen, after all."

As Regina is walking away, "wait!" Emma shouts, "do you happen to ship? A steady one? One that wouldn't sink?"

The brunette smirks, sauntering back to the blonde. She leans down then, and kisses her fully, intertwining their fingers together. When Emma finally surrenders to the kiss, a moan slips past her sinful lips. Regina immediately pulls back, and chuckles.

"That.." Emma stammers, "that wasn't intentional," she says, her words only fueling Regina's laughter even more.

"Call it what you may," Regina drawls, "but that," she motions to the new, magically created ship that sat a few meters away from them, "would suggest other wise."

* * *

A/N: I am heartbroken. Not because SQ is not gonna be canon, but because we were dismissed and robbed of our mere existence. It's like we don't exist...we don't matter. At any rate, I will be taking a break from Fanfiction for the time being. All my stories are on hiatus as of now.


End file.
